Cable, such as fiber optic communication cable, is often provided underground in great lengths, and may even extend for many miles. It is known in the art to bury the cable in the ground so that the area above-ground is not cluttered with the cable and its respective support apparatus. Furthermore, by positioning the cable underground, it is more protected from the weather and other potentially damaging circumstances.
It is also known in the cable art to position the cable within a conduit in order to more fully protect the cable during in-ground installations. The conduit, which is often formed from lengths of polyvinyl chloride tubing or the like, is laid in the ground, after which a rope is placed in the conduit either by blowing or rodding. The rope, in turn, is attached to one of the communication cables. By pulling the rope from one end of the conduit, the cable is drawn through the conduit into position. Once placed within the conduit, the cable is protected from damage which may be caused by weather, water, and the like.
When a conduit is in place, it may be subsequently desired to run a second communications cable at the same location. As such, it would be desirable from a cost and time standpoint to make use of the dead space within an existing conduit, rather than lay a new length of conduit. However, it has been found that it is difficult to merely insert a second cable into a conduit that already contains a first cable. When a rope is blown or “snaked” into a conduit already containing a cable (or when a second cable is “snaked” through a conduit with a pre-laid cable), the rope (or cable) is often impeded by the first cable. In such cases, the rope (or second cable) becomes tangled with, or twisted around, the first cable, causing damage to the cables. Innerduct structures have been made from fabric, though there is a need for an improved fabric innerduct structure.